


The Outcast

by GuyFromQuébec (Phant0), Phant0



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0/pseuds/GuyFromQu%C3%A9bec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0/pseuds/Phant0
Summary: Damaged isn't good, Damaged isn't wanted, the words she heard when she was discarded, she now lives away from her sisters, away from the dead Family, she is alone, she is an Outcast.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Its Damaged?" said The Woman, "Well not exactly she can still function like the rest even with the missing eye." The Man said faintly, "She failed to grab the girl, and was shot, stabbed, and beaten by the surface Bourgeoisie, I say Dr. Alexander she is Damaged, Damaged isn't good, Damaged isn't wanted in the Family." The Man nodded like a defeated animal, as She walked out of the room. "Such a shame, she was so promising." He said with a sigh

He then turned over to her. "Ah I see you still are awake, don't worry I will not discard you like Dr. Lamb suggests. I have a plan for you." He picked up a syringe and injected something into her arm, "Rest now, you need my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't have a name, the one she had when she was small she had forgotten or was made to forget, her number written on her armor 1125, a useless set of numbers with no meaning any more. The Big Sister now lived in the ruins of an old building in southern Rapture, Alone with only her thoughts as company, but most of those thoughts were just programing, and damaged programing at that. But then again that programing has kept her alive for the past few years. Kept her alive from the splicers, the Family, and now the anarchy that now consumes what's left of Rapture. 

She slowly got out of her bed, which was a old little sister bed. She stretched her arms, then adjusted her eyepatch before walking over to a dinning room table at the end of the room. she passed the many items, trinkets, and valuables she found will diving in the submerged areas in some buildings. She sat down at the table grabbing a box of cigarettes' and placing one in her mouth, she used Incinerate to light it. She blew a puff of smoke, and looked around her room. Something was missing, an itch she couldn't scratch, but what it was she didn't know. It wasn't consumables, she had taken a circus of values from an old Fontaine building, not to mention had large amounts of medical supplies from what she had looted from the medical wing, Art was not it she took old posters of Plasmids, she drew butterflies like other sisters, and she took some masks from dead splicers, all not satisfying the itch in the back of her mind. Was it Adam no she could take it from anyone with her syringe, her missing eye, no it couldn't be she has done just fine with one and plus she liked the eyepatch, her mind breaking from the damaged programing in her brain, could be but she felt like their was something there that she could not see. The Idea of this treasure that she needed, but was out of her reach was making her furious. 

She squashed he cigarette in an ashtray before getting ready to dive. She walked over to the mirror in her room, she combed her hair, put a hair clip in, adjusted her eyepatch again, She put on her helmet, equipped her oxygen tank, tightened her corset, strapped on her leg braces, grabbed her syringe, finally put on an armor plates for her left arm from pieces of junk she found in the ocean. Though one thing was missing she had almost forgot it, something that every sister had, their ribbon, she tied the ribbon around her arm as a kind of good luck charm or something to remember what she was. 

She was ready now, she grabbed a brown bag and headed towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

She swam through the water with ease, looking through the wreckage at the bottom of Rapture, She first looked through a destroyed bathysphere, decayed bodies unrecognizable from the people they were originally, they weren't angels to her she hadn't seen the angels in a long time not since He released her. She looked through the corpses on one of the bodies was a shiny blue neckless, its shine caught her eye she ripped it off the body accidently pulling the head of as well. She swam around some more, she swam over the see floor picking up shells, scrap metal, and the occasional Adam Slug. 

She swam some more, but before she decided to turn back something in the distance caught her eye, it was a sunken boat on the edge of the City. She swam over there to investigate, the ship was rather large for most sunken ships in Rapture and there was a large hole at the bottom of the ship, the ridge of the hole was burnt, and on the side in giant white letters said "HMS Moria", she wondered who that could be?

She swam inside, it was dark and there were bodies floating all over the place, the seven that were down there looked fresh, they died recently maybe a day ago. She couldn't find anything of valuable on them which was a disappointment, she searched on through the ship, Strangely there were only guns, grenades, and ammo down there, she couldn't take them since they were damaged from the water, but one box had medical equipment in it she took that with glee, for there was something of importance down there.

She wondered why these men were taking such specific items put that didn't really matter now since it now belonged to her. She shrugged and swam out.

She swam up to the deck, and saw the most beautiful banner she had ever seen. It was red, white, and blue, and it had a cross over an x with a smaller red x inside. She swam over and took it from its pole, but as she did a dead body floated up behind her. The Corpses startled her making her use telekinesis to shoot it as far away as possible. It flew away out of sight, the force of her strike however ripped limbs off. The corpses left arm floated by, which also had a smaller version of the banner she took. 

She wondered how it connected, but she just gave up, shrugged, and tore the miniature flag off the arm before swimming off.


	4. Chapter 4

The building was empty with no sign off life, or that's what it appeared to be. The building used to be a convenient store where people would buy anything they wanted, now it was a wet hallow shell of its formers self but that did not mean she couldn't find anything of value. She entered a store that had once sold clothes, still had clothes' in there but was just damaged with time. Why she didn't need new clothes specifically, she only had warn the same diving suit for four years now, what she did need was the fabric, and the spare mannequin parts.

Mannequins littered the room, some intact, some with missing limbs, and some with torn clothes. This would have made anyone else very unnerved but this suited her fine, she picked up one plastic arm, she could probably use it for something so she put in her bag. She picked up old shirts, and other pieces of clothing, the thicker they were the better, thicker fabric made whipping off blood easier.

As she searched through the corpse of the former shop, she found a mannequin with hardly anything on it. she wondered why anyone would wear something so small, it barley covered the mannequins waist and chest. the plaque besides it aside "women's underwear" though she did not know what that meant. she wondered why people would use it, if it could not protect them. Though maybe she could use the fabric for an arm sprint if need be, so she grabbed it.

She searched the room a bit more, until a bullet grazed her helmet. She turned around to see a male Splicer standing there, "You think your better then me don't you, DON'T YOU!" the Splicer yelled. She gave out a screech in anger an then blasted the splicer with incinerate. the splicer was vaporized instantly but the fire and begun to spread through out the store. She then thought it might be time to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a special day, a very special day. It was her birthday, it was the only thing she could actually remember. She was now twenty, and to celebrate she threw herself a party with all her friends. A teddy bear, a mannequin head, and a dead splicer. She imagined them clapping as she brought out the cake, which was just some mini cakes from a Circus of Values mashed together with cigarettes' as candles. 

She placed the cake on the table, and then hummed happy birthday, imagining her friends singing with her. She closed her eye, and blew out the candles, she began to wish, she wished harder then she ever had before. But when she opened her eyes things were still the same. She was still alone, she still had nobody, she only had her imagination. A single tear dripped down her cheek.


End file.
